dupdfandomcom-20200214-history
T
Take a seat / Please: بفرمایید To take (a mode of transport): سوار... شدن To take / To get / To take hold of / To grab: < گرفتن < گر To take / To win: بردن To take (away) / To remove / To pick up: بر داشتن To take hold of / To take / To get / To grab: < گرفتن < گر To take off: در اوردن To take off (aeroplane) / To stand up: از زمین بلند شدن Tale / Story: حکایت Talk / Negotiation / Conversation: گفتگو To talk / To speak / To say something: حرف زدن Tap / Milk / Lion: شیر Tapwater: آب شیر Taste: مزه Tasteless / Not funny: بی مزه Tasty: خوشمزه Tasty / Funny: بامزه Taxi: تاکسی Tea: چای To teach: یاد دادن To teach / To give lessons: تدریس کردن / درس دادن Teacher: معلم / آموزگار Teaching: تدریس Teaching profession: معلمی Telephone: تلفن Telescope / Camera: دوربین Television: تلوزیون Television presenter: مجری تلوزیون To tell a lie: دروغ گفتن To tell the truth: راست گفتن Tense / Time: زمان Than / From: از Thank you: مرسی / متشکرم / خیلی ممنون / دست شما دردنکمه / ممنونم Thankful / Grateful: متشکر / ممنون That: که That (demonstrative pronoun) / It: آن That / Who / Which: که That is to say / That means / You mean to say / I.e.: یعنی That means / That is to say / You mean to say / I.e.: یعنی That's why / Therefore: این است که Theft: دزدی Then: مگر Then / So: پس Then / Afterwards / Next / Following / Later / After that: (بعد (از Then / Yet: آنوقت There: آنجا (right) There: همآنجا Therefore / That's why: این است که They say / It is said: می گویند Thief: دزد Thimble: انگشتانه To think: فکر کردن To think / To suppose / To consider: گمان کردن To think (somebody is) / To consider (to be) / To regard as / To know: دانستن This: این This / Such a thing: این کار This same / This very / Just: همین This very / This same / Just: همین This year: امسال Thought / Idea: فکر To throw / To drop: < اندختن < انداز Thus / So / In this way: اینطور Till / Until / Before: تا Time: وقت Time: بار Time / Tense: زمان Tired: خسته Tiredness / Fatigue: خستگی To / At: به To / With: پیش Today: امروز Today at noon: امروز ظهر Together: با هم Tomorrow: فردا Ton: تن Tongue / Language: زبان Tonight: امشب Too / And / Also / Even: هم Too many / Too much: زیاده ازحد Too much / Too many: زیاده ازحد Town / City: شهر Train: قطار To translate: ترجمه کردن Translation: ترجمه To traverse / To pass over: < پیمودن < پیما Tree: درخت Trouble / Effort / Difficulty: زحمت Trousers: شاوار Truth: حرف راست True / Right: راست Turkey: ترکیه To turn on: روشن کردن Type / Kind / Sort: نوع